


Shut Me Up

by transtobio



Series: 3 + 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tsukishima kissed Hinata to make him be quiet, and one time the opposite happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

1.

 

“Hey, hey Tsukishima! What’s the answer to this problem?” Hinata practically yelled in his ear, shoving a textbook in the other’s face.

The blonde squinted and pushed the book back. “27. Don’t put the book in my face.”

“Oops! Thanks,” Hinata replied before scribbling on a piece of paper, brows furrowed. “... How did you get 27?”

Tsukishima sighed dramatically before he started to explain to the shorter boy. It was then that he wished Yamaguchi was here to act as a buffer between him and everyone else. Unfortunately, both he and Kageyama were sick with the flu that had been making its way around the school. The first-years held study groups monthly, a habit that continued even after certain... individuals brought up their grades.

Yachi usually joined them as well, but she was busy designing another poster for club and couldn't make it. Her grades were perfect, so she wouldn't be missing anything anyways.

“Oooh, that’s how you get the answer!”  Hinata exclaimed before smiling at Tsukishima.

He felt his heart stutter, and averted his eyes to the other’s paper. “You got number three wrong too.” he muttered.

Even before he and Hinata had started dating, Tsukishima's heart would act funny. It was because of said heart problems that they began dating, as a matter of fact. There was no way that he would admit he was feeling affection for the other. It was just a medical condition, not genuine happy feelings.

Hinata, meanwhile, had started grumbling. “I hate math, why couldn’t we go over English today? It’s easier…” he complained.

“You know why,” Tsukishima said snidely. “You almost failed the last math test.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata grumbled, erasing something and tearing the sheet of paper in the process. “God damnit…”

Tsukishima sighed again, not that it was heard over Hinata’s complaints. “Why do I need to know math anyways? It’s not like it’s going to help me in volleyball. All you do is jump!”

“Hinata…”

“Well, not exactly, but it’s easier! I just gotta jump, hit the ball, and block! Oh, and also receive. There’s nothing to it,” Hinata babbled on, oblivious to the other’s forming headache.

Tsukishima grabbed his shoulder, “Please shut up.”

“You’re just mad because I brought up receiving. Especially since I can receive better than you now.”

He sighed, grabbing Hinata’s chin and forcing him to look at him. Hinata, meanwhile, kept talking about who knows what. He was, as always, completely oblivious.

So Tsukishima kissed him to shut him up.

Thank god it worked; he didn’t know what he would do if Hinata had kept talking while they were kissing.

Hinata blushed an adorable pink and his hand flew up to grip Tsukishima’s shirt. The position was awkward, but the blonde was just thankful for the silence. The smile on Hinata’s face helped, as well.

He nibbled on the other’s lip, unable to keep still and made a soft noise when Tsukishima reciprocated. Both of their faces were red at this point, but he didn’t want to stop. In fact, he wanted to keep going.

It was when Hinata gasped softly that he remembered they were supposed to be studying, and pulled back. The shorter boy breathed heavily, looking up at him and Tsukishima’s heart pounded again.

He coughed to stop his blush, eyes averted. “We need to get back to studying.”

“Right,” Hinata said breathlessly before picking up his textbook again. “Hey Tsukishima?”

“What.”

“If I get all the answers right on my homework, will you kiss me like that again?”

“... Idiot. You don’t have to ask.”

 

 

2.

 

“Ugh, this sucks.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but agree, and wondered how he had gotten into this situation.

Oh right. Hinata, the idiot, had to pull a muscle at practice. He had tried to play it off at first, batting away everyone’s hand and laughing. However, when he jumped to spike and missed, people started to worry.

“It’s nothing!” he had protested, not able to hide a wince when Yachi pressed a hand against his ankle.

“I-I think he sprained it,” she had stated, mostly to the crowd that gathered around them. “Someone should take him ho-home!”

“It’s no big deal Yachi, don’t start crying.” Hinata tried to console her while the rest of the team voted on who would take him home.

Tsukishima (unfortunately) got the job. He cursed and ignored the look that both Kageyama and Yamaguchi gave him before helping Hinata out of the gym.

That was how he ended up here, walking alongside the other. Hinata's limping made it even more difficult for him to keep up. “Walk slower,” he complained. “Not everyone had long noodle legs like you.”

Tsukishima grumbled before he slowed down to a pace that the other could keep up with. Not a minute later he felt an arm wrap around his own, and looked down to glare at the short boy.

Hinata, meanwhile, looked back up at him and stuck out his tongue. “Yachi said I should keep pressure off of that ankle, so you’re going to be have to deal.”

“Wonderful,” Tsukishima said dryly. “It’s such an honor.”

“It better be!” the short boy retorted, sticking his tongue out again. “Plus, you wouldn’t let me hold your hand. I thought I’d be able to do that, especially since we’re dating, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Your hands are gross and covered in sweat,” Tsukishima replied. “Why would I want to hold them?”

“Cause we’re dating and we’re supposed to do cute couple stuff like that.”

Tsukishima gave him a look. “Really,” he deadpanned.

“Really.”

He sighed (he found himself doing that a lot while around him) and let Hinata lean against him. At least this way he couldn’t feel the sweat the other was covered in.

The two of them continued like this for a while, walking silently. Eventually the silence was broken by Hinata, who did that more often than not.

“You should give me a piggyback ride.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because my ankle still hurts!” the short boy complained. “I thought leaning on you would help more, but I’m still in a lot of pain!”

“No,” Tsukishima stated.

Hinata stopped walking and looked at the other boy, pouting and doing his best impression of a puppy. “Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Hell no.”

“Idiot Tsukishima, won’t even give his boyfriend a damn piggyback ride…” Hinata muttered. “Not even when he’s injured, no less.”

The other boy sighed and rubbed his temples. “Fine.”

Hinata smiled brightly at him, making his heart feel funny again. “Yay! If we did this during matches, I bet we could block even Lev easily!”

“He’s more idiotic than you,” Tsukishima stated after settling the other on his back. “That makes him easy to block.”

“Yeah, but it would be easier! Blocking’s harder when you’re shorter, you just wouldn’t understand.”

“Especially when someone’s as short as you.” Tsukishima snarked, walking slowly so as to not drop the other.

They made their way to Hinata’s house like that, and it was almost dark by the time they reached their destination. Tsukishima practically dropped the other, snickering at the outraged look on his face. “As soon as my ankle heels, I’m going to spike a ball into your face.”

“Can you reach my face?”

Hinata frowned, grumbling under his breath again. He had been doing that all the way home, and it was aggravating Tsukishima.

He decided to do what he always did when the other boy was being noisy, and kissed him. Hinata shut up immediately and kissed him back sweetly, pulling away with a smile. “Hey, do you wanna come in for dinner? Mom’s making curry.”

“Sure,” Hinata, for some reason, thought that curry was Tsukishima's favorite food.

(It didn't help that Hinata’s smile when he said yes was brighter than the sun)

 

 

3.

 

Tsukishima wondered when he had started hanging out with the other first years often.

He used to take his lunch in his class, waiting patiently for Yamaguchi to return from the vending machine before eating.

Now, though, he had gotten into the habit of grabbing his lunch and accompanying Yamaguchi. They would always run into Kageyama along the way, whom also went to the machine to get milk. Then, the three of them would stop at Hinata’s classroom and have lunch together. Yachi joined them too, lured in by Hinata and Kageyama’s pleas for schoolwork help.

It was strange and Tsukishima didn’t know how the five of them could be together so peacefully, but it worked.

This time, however, he was stopped by someone that didn’t normally stop him. She was a classmate of his, and pulled him back under the pretense of classwork help.  He gave Yamaguchi a look, but the other was oblivious and continued on walking.

It was when she took Tsukishima to an unfrequented alcove that he started worrying. He wasn't too popular, but a lot of girls liked him for some reason. Therefore, he wasn’t too surprised when she confessed to him.

“I can’t return your feelings,” he stated simply, praying that she wouldn’t cry.

She didn’t, thankfully, and seemed more awkward about this than he was. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he noticed that Hinata had stumbled upon them. How much the shorter boy heard he didn’t know, but he had heard enough to run when he was caught looking.

That was a bad sign. He said abruptly goodbye to the other girl, chasing Hinata. Leave it to him to get worked up over a simple confession. Did he think that Tsukishima would accept the confession?

Apparently he did, as Hinata looked like he was about to cry when Tsukishima caught up to him. “H-hi Tsukishima. That girl was cute, huh? She has nice hair, plus she’s almost as tall as you! You two will look good together,” the other boy rambled on.

Tsukishima was not having this. He grabbed Hinata by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. How idiotic can one person be? Did Hinata not see how much Tsukishima adored him? Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he thought he showed it well enough.

He pulled back when the other gasped against his lips, but still kept a grip on his shirt. “Last time I checked, I was dating you and not her. Do you really think I’d accept another person’s confession?”

“Well, uh…” Hinata looked away guiltily. “I saw you smile at her, and I just kind of figured you did since you usually don’t smile.”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe this. “You believed I would cheat on you because I smiled?”

“Well, you always have this constipated look on whenever someone talks to you! How was I supposed to know?” the other boy complained.

The situation was so ridiculous that he just had to laugh. Hinata looked at him in suspicion after he did so, not that he could blame you. “Idiot. The only one I like is you.”

They both blushed after he said that, and Tsukishima coughed to lessen the tension. “We’re missing lunch.”

“Oh. Right,” With that, the two walked back to Hinata’s classroom.

 

 

+1.

 

It had been a rough day for Tsukishima.

First, he had forgotten his regular glasses and was stuck wearing volleyball shades. They looked incredibly dorky when not on court, and messed up his hair. Second, he got delayed from eating lunch when some guys blocked the doorway for five minutes. No amount of nasty glares could make them get out of the way. Third, he fell down the stairs and took Yamaguchi down with him. As if that wasn't enough, the two of them had landed in an awkward position. This made people snicker and now Yamaguchi wouldn’t look him in the eyes out of shame and embarrassment.

Naturally, he decided to take it out on others. He wasn’t perfect, and no amount of working on his social skills would change that.

At least everyone had picked up on his sour mood and avoided him. Well, everyone except for Hinata.

“Heyyy Tsukishima, what’s with that look on your face? Do you gotta use the bathroom or something?” he asked innocently.

The taller boy glared at him, pushing his glasses back up. “No, I simply get a headache talking to idiots. Especially when the idiots are so short I have to crane my head to look at them.”

“Aww, don’t be so rude!” Hinata replied cheerfully, slapping Tsukishima’s back. “You’re not cute when you look like you’re going to murder someone.”

“Since when am I ever cute?” he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“When this happens,” Hinata replied, pulling Tsukishima down for a kiss.

He definitely hadn’t been expecting that. They weren’t exactly ‘out’ to the team, and Hinata knew Tsukishima hated pda. So why did the shorter boy decide to kiss him then?

Hinata pulled back and beamed, face not flushed unlike the other. “See? You’re not frowning anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m cute.” Tsukishima grumbled, looking around to see that everyone had politely averted their eyes.

Except Yamaguchi and Kageyama, who shared a look before making obscene hand gestures at him.

Traitors. They were so dead.

“You always have this cute smile whenever you kiss me to make me shut up, so I just had to do the same!” Hinata explained. “It’s only fair.”

“Lovebirds,” Kageyama interjects. “Remember it’s the middle of practice?”

Yamaguchi snickered after he said that, and Tsukishima had never felt so betrayed.

“S-shut up Kageyama! We weren’t doing anything,” Hinata protested before unconsciously grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

The black-haired teen gave them a look and pointed at their combined hands, and Tsukishima let go like his hand was on fire. It might as well be, since his face felt hot.

Afterwards, neither he nor Hinata could focus on practice. Thankfully the rest of the team were doing their best to ignore them, so it was easy to shake off the embarrassment.

Practice could not have ended sooner for Tsukishima. He was looking forward to going home and collapsing on his bed, before pretending that this day never happened.

He didn’t expect Hinata to grab his hand when they were walking, no smile shyly up at him. If he squeezed the others hand before smiling back, well, no one else would know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/116065464691/3-times-tsukishima-kissed-hinata-to-shut-him-up)


End file.
